


My Valentine (NaeOuma)

by Akiragane



Series: NaeOuma Holiday FanFictions [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), It's also the smut one, M/M, Now I want chocolate, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Water based lube, hehe, i guess, they're adults in this don't worry, valentine's day fic, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: It's Valentines Day! And Kokichi has some special plans for Makoto when he gets home from work...Long story short they boink and there's not really much else to it. :)
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Oma Kokichi
Series: NaeOuma Holiday FanFictions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	My Valentine (NaeOuma)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o
> 
> I edited this while having a mental breakdown over some stuff, hope you don't mind le mistakes (if there are any, my beta was asleep so I couldn't wake her up just to edit this and it would've been late otherwise)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day <3

Makoto let out a very drawn-out sigh once he closed the door to his apartment. Work had been especially rough today. He worked as an assistant teacher for a cram school and the kids they were honestly a huge handful. Not like in a bad way but a lot of them needed extra attention because they were 'gifted'. As in they were in special programs and thought they were above everyone. You know the type.

"Hey, Kokichi, I'm home!" Makoto called as he shed his jacket.

He suspected Kokichi might be in the bath as he often was when he got home from work, which was usually a little before Makoto, as he worked as a secretary for a senator, but he was surprised when he heard Kokichi's voice coming from the bedroom.

"Welcome home! Can you come in here? I have a surprise for you!"

Surprise? What was Kokichi planning? Makoto carefully walked to the room fully expecting a prank of some kind and slowly opened the door. What he saw made him gasp. 

The room's lighting had been set to a dark red, candles surrounding the bed, and their sheets changed to black. Kokichi was laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows with his feet kicking in the air in the midst of a bunch of rose petals, wearing nothing but his boxers.

Oh damn.

Kokichi giggled and reached out to Makoto. "Hey, come over here, sunshine."

Makoto swallowed hard and closed the door, loosening his tie in the process. He then walked over and Kokichi turned over, spreading his legs to accommodate for Makoto climbing over and settling between them. "Happy valentines day, Makoto." he purred.

"You did this for me?"

Kokichi giggled and wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck. "Yup. I wanted to give you something sweet given the special day."

"You're too kind."

"Makoto?"

Makoto stared Kokichi in the eyes and tilted his head. Kokichi grabbed his hair and brought his face towards his, crashing their lips together almost painfully. Then he pulled away with a little _pop_ and smirked. "I need you to fuck me, okay?"

"Need?" Makoto asked, repositioning them so Kokichi could lay his head down on the pillows with his legs tightly wrapped around Makoto's waist.

" _Want_." Kokichi panted. "Want you inside me... right now, Makoto."

Well, it's not like he could refuse.

Makoto slowly moved down, sliding down the single article of clothing hanging low on Kokichi's hips, already looking much too tight and uncomfortable for him. Kokichi practically kicked the underwear off and Makoto lifted his legs up to sit around his shoulders. He then began peppering the inside of Kokichi's thighs with little kisses, occasionally sucking on the particularly sensitive parts that he had memorized. Kokichi let out little breaths and moans with every small flick of his tongue of graze of teeth. Makoto lightly sucked at the spot right between Kokichi's legs but not quite reaching his cock.

"Ah... Makoto..." Kokichi whined.

Makoto smiled and raised his head to look up at his boyfriend's pretty face. "You said this was a gift for me, right? Well, I'm doing an awful lot of work for this gift."

Kokichi sighed, exasperated. "You want me to blow you?"

"Please?"

Kokichi rolled his eyes. "Fine, sit up and talk your pants off."

Makoto happily obliged. Once he was just in his unbuttoned shirt Kokichi shifted so he could wrap his arms loosely around Makoto's waist with one hand, the other one helping to shift himself in the right position. Once he was settled he took Makoto's cock into hand and looked up at him. "Don't think I'm not gonna make this torture for you for blue balling me."

"I'm starting to think this is less and less of a gift and more of an excuse to have sex with me." Makoto laughed.

Kokichi jerked his hand down and Makoto bucked his hips in response, hissing through his teeth. Kokichi smirked, clearly proud of himself. He stuck his tongue out and started licking all around the head of Makoto's cock, occasionally sucking on it just to continue playing with the slit with his tongue. And it was driving Makoto _insane_. Practice with Makoto had made Kokichi especially good with his tongue and for people that wouldn't know how to handle that kind of expertise he could probably drive anyone to the edge in seconds.

But Makoto had dealt with Kokichi for months, him and his dirty tongue, both in the bedroom and whenever he decided to make some kind of snarky comment outside of it. He knew who he was dealing with.

Kokichi looked up at Makoto, asking for some kind of permission. Makoto nodded once and Kokichi swallowed most of him, his hand stopping him from hitting the base right away. Makoto threw his head back and moaned, grabbing Kokichi's hair and pulling, almost pulling him right off his dick. Kokichi let out a moan as well, and the vibrations that rolled off his tongue felt way too damn good.

"K-Kokichi..." Makoto breathed.

Kokichi took that as the signal to keep going. He pulled back, dragging his lips over the side of Makoto's cock before going back in and swallowing around him, routine stuff he's done dozens of times, each drag of his lips bringing Makoto closer and closer to the edge. 

"Mmph..." Makoto swallowed down the lewd sound the wanted to come out. The warmth from Kokichi's mouth was suddenly gone and Makoto cracked an eye open, not even realizing he had closed them at some point. Kokichi licked his lips and moved so he was sitting on Makoto's lap, holding a small bottle in his hands. Water-based lube. "Where did you get that?" Makoto asked.

"Under the pillow. Had it there when I set everything up."

"Smart."

"Thanks, now I already fingered myself before you came in here so that will make everything go a lot easier."

"That's awfully nice of you."

Kokichi shrugged. "Like you said, this is a gift, and I didn't want you to do any more work than was necessary." 

Makoto smiled and kissed Kokichi once on the mouth as the smaller poured a small amount into his hands. "Water-based lube... seriously what's the difference between that and normal lube?" he asked.

"Uh... It's based with water?"

"Well, duh, but like, isn't everything?"

"That's a really good question if you want to turn me off."

"I'm genuinely curious!"

Kokichi puffed out one cheek as he ran his lubed-up fingers up and down Makoto's dick. Makoto bit his lip maybe a little too harshly at the sudden stimulation. Kokichi smirked at that. "Are you ready to put it in me?"

Makoto grasped Kokichi's shoulders tightly and buried his face into the crook of his neck, mumbling a "please" against his skin. Kokichi hummed and his touch was removed from Makoto's cock and he repositioned himself. Makoto opened one eye to watch as Kokichi slowly lowered himself down onto Makoto's cock, sighing once he was seated fully in his lap. "Oh _fuck yes_..." Kokichi moaned. "Been waiting for this all day..."

Makoto smiled, moving so Kokichi was laying down, hair sprawled out on the pillows, legs pulled up to his chest while his eyes looked dark and full of lust in the dim lighting, pink dusting over his pale cheeks.

He was absolutely beautiful.

Makoto moved ever so slightly, throwing his head back at the sensation. It felt so good, it was so warm and he fit inside of his boyfriend almost like a puzzle piece, perfectly tailored for one person alone. And Kokichi knew that as well. They knew that the other was never going to cheat, and neither of them had any desire to have sex with anyone but each other, hence why they stopped with the condoms a long time ago. 

Regardless, Makoto still felt that same feeling every time he entered Kokichi. The same feeling from when they first did this. The feeling of pure, unadulterated pleasure and passion, something he couldn't get anywhere else. Every. Single. Time.

"Move," Kokichi spoke, voice breathy. "I want you to fuck me until I can't stand."

Makoto let out a short laugh before briefly pulling out only to go back in, creating friction that made Kokichi's grip on the sheets tighten. Makoto grabbed one of Kokichi's hands and laced their fingers together.

"Kokichi..." he leaned down and whispered into his ear. "I love you."

"FUCK!" Kokichi cursed as Makoto started moving at a steady pace, brushing right up against his prostate but not hitting it, breathing becoming laboured and teetering on a moan every time he exhaled.

Makoto swallowed hard. He was gripping Kokichi's hand so tight his knuckles had turned white, other hand grabbing the headboard to offer some kind of stability. Kokichi's back arched off the bed once Makoto hit that very sensitive bundle of nerves, crying out with his nails digging into his boyfriend's shoulder. "M-Makoto!"

"Kokichi..." Makoto breathed, biting his tongue hard enough he nearly tasted blood.

He dropped his head onto Kokichi's chest, his boyfriend tightening around him every time he hit his prostate. Kokichi's eyes had crossed and he was a panting mess. _Beautiful_. 

Kokichi downright screamed as he came everywhere, and the tightness after that was overwhelming. Makoto swallowed hard and let out a stuttering, breathy moan as he orgasmed inside of Kokichi just a few seconds later. Kokichi shuddered as he felt himself being filled up and sighed, going limp. Makoto took a few deep breaths before pulling out and flopping down next to Kokichi. "Good?" he asked.

"Perfect." Kokichi hummed, closing his eyes. "But now I'm all messy," he whined.

Makoto smiled and sat up, grabbing Kokichi and carrying him Princess-style off the bed and towards the bathroom. "I'll get you cleaned up."

Kokichi giggled. "What did I do to deserve to get such a loving boyfriend?"

"Existing," Makoto replied, kissing him once on the lips. "By the way, there's a bunch of chocolate and cake in the car for us to indulge in once we're done."

Kokichi gasped as Makoto set him down on the toilet and started turning on the bath. "You got me sweets?" Kokichi asked.

Makoto smiled and kissed Kokichi once again. "Yup, happy valentine's day, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Actually writing out the scene with Kokichi in the bed was like a lot less sexy than I thought it would turn out to be *wHEEZE*
> 
> Also if anyone recognizes the water-based lube joke I am literally going to throw you out the window that fic needs to D I E


End file.
